


home

by orphan_account



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: M/M, death tw, drug tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6288745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angus had asked Mario if he’d wanted to talk in the locker room, but Mario had declined. Until they were both in their street clothes and Mario was staring up at Angus with tears in his eyes and Angus put a hand on his shoulder and gestured towards the parking lot and uttered the words, “Come home with me?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	home

_“Mario.” He can hear the other doctor shouting his name but he continues to press down on her chest rhythmically anyway. He can hear the loud screeching noise of the machine beeping in the background and he knows that the reason no one is moving around him is because she’s gone. Some part of him knows that but the other part of him, the part that’s currently dominating his actions, has him on top of her doing CPR._

_Until Angus’ hand grabs his wrist._

_“Mario.”  
_

_“No,” he says and he doesn’t stop.  
_

_“Mario,” his voice is more desperate. “Mario stop. She’s gone.”_

_He can see the look on Angus’ face change as he climbs off of the dead woman on the table and his feet land on the floor. Angus reaches out to put a hand on his shoulder but he pushes him away._

_“Anyone have any suggestions?” Neal asks.  
_

_No one says anything._

_“Time of death…” he glances down at his watch. “Six thirty nine p.m.”  
_

_“I’ll go tell the family.” Mario says and he swears in that moment, all eyes are on him, but no one moves to stop him._

* * *

“One day my grandma picked me up from school,” Mario started.

The pair sat in Angus’ car still in the parking garage. Angus had asked Mario if he’d wanted to talk in the locker room, but Mario had declined. Until they were both in their street clothes and Mario was staring up at Angus with tears in his eyes and Angus put a hand on his shoulder and gestured towards the parking lot and uttered the words, “Come home with me?” 

Mario had nodded in response, “Thank you,” and they headed to Angus’ car. 

“She checked me out in the middle of the day. I was in tenth grade. My parents never checked me out of school. Not once, in eleven years… I got down to the office and my grandma was standing there with tears in her eyes and we walked outside and she wrapped me up in her arms and she told me… my mom… I still don’t know if it was the hep c or complications of the heroin. I guess it doesn’t matter I just…”

It hurt Angus not to hug his friend. To hold him. Mario leaned away from Angus, against the door. Like what he was saying made him undesirable somehow. Like he was staying close to the door so that if Angus rejected him he’d be able to leave as quickly as possible. 

Angus realized then, that he needed to calculate his words very carefully. 

“I promised–” He started to say that he had promised to save her but the sob shook his body before he could finish his sentence. “I promised,” he said softly through the tears the spilled from his eyes. “I promised I’d save her. Those kids shouldn’t have to go through that.” 

They sat like that for a long time. Until Mario dried the tears on the sleeves of his sweatshirt and told him that they should just go. 

Angus took Mario back to his apartment, and set him up with some extra clothes and led him to the bedroom. He told him he’d take the couch and the expression on Mario’s face changed again and he stopped him. “Wait… Angus..” and he reached out for Angus’ hand. He gently pulled him into the bed, and Angus took it as his invitation to hold Mario. 

“Don’t go.” Mario’s voice cracks, and Angus isn’t sure if it’s sleepiness, or tears, but he supposes it doesn’t matter. 

“I’m not going anywhere.” 

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt on tumblr "come home with me"


End file.
